


The First Night is the Hardest

by inthesnowglobe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Sansador, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesnowglobe/pseuds/inthesnowglobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. PWP.</p>
<p>Sansa starts working at an unsavory place where she falls for the seemingly charming Joffrey. That's where she finally learns that confidence is often taken from unlikely sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night is the Hardest

“You like _who?”_

 

Arya was looking atSansa like she had just grown an extra head.

 

“He's very charming. He's handsome. Whats not to like?” Sansa said defensively.

 

“He's a whiny little mamma's boy!”

 

“Arya! He is not!”

 

“Whatever. He's a pussy and even _I_ could take him.”

 

“That's really cute, Arya.”

 

“Because I’m _soooo_ concerned with being cute,” Arya said as she rolled her eyes. “I'm not the one soaking her panties over Joffrey. I’m not one of the dancers. I’m just the lowly bartender.”Arya walked out of the dressing room laughing. The rush was about to start and she still hadn’t stocked the bar.

 

Sansa was dancing tonight for the first time and was almost paralyzed with fear. How had she gotten here? _Stripping?!_ When she had auditioned, Joffrey had only asked her to take off her clothes and leered at her. She blushed remembering the smile on his lips while he circled her; taking her in from every angle. He had been pleased with the way she looked naked. It had kind of excited her. He was so handsome and he had told her that she would be the prettiest girl here. He said she would the star of the club.

 

Sansa smiled to herself and finished getting ready. Arya had helped her with her hair and even though Sansa would have never expected it, Arya had done an amazing job. Sansa's hair fell in loose auburn waves around her shoulders. It shined and bounced and swayed lightly. It would sparkle under the lights on the stage, Arya had said. She was right. Sansa had on far more makeup than she was used to wearing. The false eyelashes she had applied were driving her crazy. Still, she was wearing a lot less than than the other girls. Margaery had practically put it on with a trowel.

 

Sansa looked at herself in the mirror and scrutinized herself at every angle the way Joffrey had. Her makeup made her eyes twinkle and her hair shone like spun copper. Her outfit wasn’t themed like some of the girls' were but she didn’t really want to have a costume anyway. It seemed silly.

 

She was tall and slim but her breasts were full and round and so were her hips. She had a natural sway to her body when she walked so hopefully there would be some in her dancing too. Her nerves were on fire.

 

The other girls laughed and made easy conversation that Sansa wasn’t interested in. They gossiped about Joffrey and some of the regulars. They talked about Arya but Arya already knew that the dancers hated her. Some of the guys would rather hang out with Arya than the dancers. She was kind of one of the guys.

 

Her first song of the night came on and it was time for her to get up and dance. She preferred slower songs to the faster energetic music some of the other girls danced to. Her first song was U.R.A. Fever by The Kills. Once she got up on stage and forgot about people watching her, she lost herself in the erotic beat of the song and her body followed. She still couldn’t make eye contact with anyone even though she knew it would cost her tips. She would have been too embarrassed. She hadn’t tried anything too fancy on the pole, not yet. She didn’t want to fall and make a naked embarrassment out of herself. Being naked was bad enough.

 

When her song was over, some cheers erupted from the men seated around the stage but none were as loud or obnoxious as Arya's behind the bar. Sansa blushed and rushed off stage as one of the tip boys collected her money for her. Sansa watched as Jeyne went out to the opening of her song, some Doomtree song that Sansa was vaguely familiar with. She looked so comfortable and natural. Sansa supposed that she would find a rhythm eventually.

 

She went to the bar between her songs to talk to Arya and get a drink. She was going to need one before tonight was over with.

 

Without a word exchanged between them, Arya poured her a double shot of Patron and smiled.

 

“It'll help!” Arya yelled over the pounding music. The crowd had picked up and Arya dashed off to the other side of the bar to keep up with the demand for alcohol.

 

Sansa smiled after her and picked up the shot. She pinched her nose and tossed back the entire thing in one gulp. She coughed a bit and motioned for Arya to give her another one.

 

“You know, you only get the two drinks per night, but for you I will make an exception.”

 

She turned and met Joffrey leaning in close to her ear. His eyes were sparkling and making their way over her body. She felt invigorated.

 

“I watched you dance. You did very well for your first time. You are going to have to interact with them more though if this is going to be worth your time. Oh, and make sure you stick with the slow songs. Your body was made for them.”

 

Sansa smiled, “Thank you. I will keep that in mind for my next song.”

 

“Please do. I wouldn’t have hired you if I didn’t think you were going to do well. Just relax.” He moved the shot glass towards Arya to refill it. He either didn’t notice or ignored the look she shot him.

 

He left as Sansa was drinking her second double shot. The alcohol and encounter with Joffrey had empowered her. She was actually looking forward to her next song.

 

When Cast That Devil Out by Abby May came on, she was ready for it. It was a good one to dance to. She felt the sway of her hips move in time with the music as soon as it started and she felt truly sexy when she walked out on stage. She felt herself becoming braver the longer she danced. She wasn’t even thinking about what she was doing anymore. Her body seemed to dip and sway on its own to the beat of the music.

 

The song was almost over when she decided to brave looking at one of the people sitting on the edge of the stage.

 

She crawled over to the edge where she had seen in her peripheral vision the vague outline of a large man. She crawled with long languid cat-like strides, her head hung low. When she came to the edge, she flipped her hair back out of her face and brought her face to his level meeting his heavy lidded grey eyes.  
She was inches from him. They were sharing the air between them and she could smell the whiskey emanating from his parted lips.

 

He wasn’t looking at her body though. He was staring deeply into her eyes. He held her gaze so intensely she forgot what she was supposed to be doing. Her senses returned to her and she found herself disconcerted but she remembered, somehow, to keep moving.

 

His glare followed hers through his long black eyelashes as she slowly raised herself up onto her knees, exposing herself to him. Only then did she notice the scars that were obscuring a large portion of the left side of his face. Just before she tossed her head back again, she saw his attention shift to her bare breasts that were now so close to him.

 

He made her feel like she was prey. She wouldn’t be looking at anyone again tonight.

 

Her song ended and she pranced off the stage. She was smiling. She made her way back to the bar for another drink. She felt alive and beautiful. That song had gone much better than the last one and she felt like she was finally finding her groove, even with the alarming encounter with-

 

She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and smiled coyly, expecting Joffrey and his compliments. Instead, when she turned on her barstool, she met the broad expanse of a muscular chest. She looked up and found herself locked again into his gaze. When the smile fell from her face, she saw his eyes storm over with anger and his lip curl slightly into a cruel smirk.

 

Before either of them could say anything Arya called out to him asking him what he wanted to drink. “You gotta pay property tax to sit here, buddy. What do you want?”

 

He looked at her dangerously but yelled back over the steady beat of some song that another girl was dancing to. “Jack Daniel's for me and Patron, was it?” he asked looking back down on Sansa with a raised eyebrow.

 

Sansa nodded her head and looked at Arya who just winked back and poured the drinks. Arya pushed them across the bar to the man and Sansa. Sansa raised her shot with a sweet smile and was about to toast with him and thank him for the drink when he threw his back without a word and walked off.

 

Sansa dropped her hand holding her drink back to the bar top and looked over to Arya with a questioning look. “What did I do?” she called out.

 

Arya just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She moved off again to get more people their drinks. Sansa looked back over to where the scarred man had disappeared and picked her drink back up. She raised it in the general direction of where she had last seen him and poured it into her mouth.

 

She was walking back to the dressing rooms when Joffrey stopped her. “Look, normally we don’t ask girls to do this on their first night but I've had a request for a lap dance from you. He's going to pay very handsomely.”

 

Sansa's eyes widened. She had known it was a possibility but hadn’t been expecting it so soon. “I don’t think Im ready for that yet.”

 

Joffrey laughed. “Ok, well, you have to get used to it eventually. Plus, the last thing I need is people saying that my newest and hottest girl is uptight and prude. You are going to go do this and maybe when you are done with him, I might decide I need a dance from you too,” he said as his hand ran down her back and stopped right above the waist line of her boyshorts. “Go get ready.” He grabbed her upper arm and pushed her towards the dressing room.

 

She felt the tears pricking the back of her eyes but didn’t want her makeup to run so held them back.

 

“And get rid of the kicked puppy look before you go meet him. That isn’t a sexy look on you Sansa,” he chided before he turned and walked away.

 

She couldn’t believe he was going to force her to do this. He had always been so charming with her.

 

After she had changed she went to go find Joffrey in his father's office. She found him with Jeyne waving her bare nipples in his face. When he saw Sansa, he smacked Jeyne so hard on her ass that she winced. She got up and when she turned, Sansa could see a red hand print beginning to bloom on Jeyne's pale skin.

 

“Sansa!” he exclaimed crossing over to where she stood in the doorway. “Nice....” he said appreciatively as he looked her up and down. She suddenly felt dirty instead of excited.

 

“I'm glad that you decided to put a bit more effort into your appearance for our special guest,” he said as he led her into the Champagne room where the lap dances were conducted.

 

“Joffrey, please-” she started to plead before he grabbed her arm again. Only this time, he grabbed her so hard, she was sure he would leave bruises. He pulled her around to face him and glowered at her.

 

“You are going to do this whether you are _comfortable_ or not,” he spit vehemently into her face. She could smell the strong smell of alcohol on his breath and she now noticed the way his eyes were having a difficult time focusing on anything. He was sufficiently drunk.

 

_How had she ever thought this person was handsome or charming?_

 

“Please, you're hurting me!” she whimpered as she tried to pull away from him. He intensified his grasp on her arm until his short nails were biting into her skin and brought his other hand up with a sharp _clack_ into the side of her face.

 

She bowed her head and brought her free hand up to her throbbing cheek. She felt a sob heave its way out of her chest when she heard a deep growl come from nearby.

 

“What the fuck is this?” The voice was furious but still it was familiar. She was too afraid to look up. She just wanted to disappear.

 

“Look man, I'm just trying to get her to do the lap dance,” Joffrey said impatiently. “Isn’t that what you asked me for?”

 

Suddenly, curiosity got the better of her and she looked up to see who had wanted a private dance from her. Her eyes widened when she saw his scars shining in deep contrast in the low lighting.

 

_He was the one. Of course it was._

 

He looked down at her for a moment but his expression didn’t soften. “Not like this,” he snarled as he looked back to Joffrey.

 

Sansa could feel the heat radiating off of the side of her face where Joffrey had hit her and she tried to move away from Joffrey's grip again. He yanked her back into him with a rough jerk of her arm, this time cutting into her skin with his fingernails. She whimpered again.

 

_He brought blood this time._

 

“Let the girl, go. I don’t want a dance this goddamn bad,” the man said menacingly to Joffrey. He had visibly tensed when Joffrey had pulled her roughly back.

 

“Fine. But she still needs to learn her lesson about refusing me... anything.” Joffrey said emphasizing the last word as he pressed his body firmly against hers from behind.

 

Sansa had squeezed her eyes shut and was trying to keep her mind away from what exactly that implication had meant when she heard Joffrey cry out in pain right beside her ear. Her eyes flew open and she saw the large man pulling his fist back to shake out his hand. Sansa noticed suddenly the absence of Joffreys hand and his insisting body pressing into hers. She turned around and stared in shock at his crumbled and crying form crawling away while he tried to staunch the flow of blood coming from his nose or mouth or both.

 

She turned back to the man who had just saved her from God only knew what. Her first instinct was to hug him but when she went to wrap her arms around this nice stranger, he pushed her arms aside and walked out the door without another word.

 

Sansa ran into the dressing room to get her coat and her things before Joffrey came to his senses and punished her for what had happened.

 

_She didn’t this job_ that _bad._

 

She rushed out the back door of the club, looking behind her to see if she was being followed, and ran right into his solid chest.

 

“What are you doing in the alley, girl?” he grumbled down to her.

 

“I-I was leaving. I can find another job,” she stammered raising her face up to look at the man who had just rescued her. “What are you doing in the alley?”

 

“I parked in that lot back there,” he said nodding his head forward to the small lot where her own car was waiting.

 

“Yeah, me too...” she trailed off until she remembered something. “Hey, what's your name?”

 

He looked down at her with a frown before he looked away uncomfortably. “Sandor,” he said.

 

“Well, I’m Sansa. The other was just a stage name.”

 

“Sansa is better.”

 

“Thank you,” she said as they both started walking towards the lot where they had parked. “Do you come to this club a lot?”

 

He scoffed. “Well, not after tonight.”

 

“I'm sorry,” she mumbled as she hung her head.

 

“I don’t know why the fuck you would be sorry. It was that little blond bitch who should be sorry.”

 

“Well, thanks anyway,” she said as they reached the parking lot.

 

He just nodded.

 

She noticed that she had followed him to a truck that was apparently his. He leaned against it and stood looking expectantly at her. She supposed she should say something but a chill ran through her and she realized that she still only had her dancing things on and those could hardly be considered clothes. It looked like it might snow and all she really had on was her jacket. She shivered again.

 

“You must be cold,” Sandor said simply.

 

“Yeah,” she laughed.

 

Then she met his eyes and  noticed he was looking her over. She suddenly remembered that he was the one who had wanted a lap dance from her. Before she could stop herself she blurted out, “So you were the one who had asked for the dance... why me?”

 

He looked her in the eyes, glazed with arousal just as he had when she had danced on stage in front of him. His lips curled up at the corner on the smooth side of his face. The scarred side of his mouth remained twisted into a slight sneer. It was a startling sight to see him smile.

 

He pushed himself up and sauntered closer to her. “You know, most strippers don’t have to ask that question.”

 

“It was my first night,” she said quietly. She suddenly felt shy.

 

She heard him laugh. “Isn't that interesting...” he grabbed her by the chin, not un-gently, and brought her face up to look into his. “With a dance like the one you gave me on the stage in front of everyone, I was anxious to see what you could do when I was the only one watching.”

 

She felt herself blush remembering undulating her body to the music with her bare breasts only a foot from his face.

 

“It wasn’t because of you that I didn’t want to do a private dance,” she said earnestly. “I didn’t even know it was you who had asked. I was just too nervous because it was my first night.”

 

Sandor smirked down at her and stepped towards her again to completely closed the gap between them. “I know it wasn’t because of me that you didn’t want to do it. Dancers aren’t supposed to look men the way you looked at me.”

 

Sansa narrowed her eyes. “And how exactly did I look at you?”

 

He dipped his head and brought his face down to hers and snarled at her, stealing her breath. “You were terrified of me and you loved it.”

 

She had to remind herself to breathe before he closed the space and brought his lips onto hers.

 

Her eyes flew open in shock but she didn’t pull away. She found she didn’t want to. His kiss was hungry but much more tender than she would have expected coming from him. She felt his tongue brush her bottom lip as she parted her lips to taste him. His smooth tongue pushed into her mouth to swirl around hers when she felt herself moan into his mouth.

 

_Where had that come from?_

 

A low growl escaped from his chest at her encouragement and his hands went to her waist beneath her jacket. His cold hands met her bare skin and made her break the kiss to gasp. He smiled and kissed her more fiercely, playfully nipping at her lower lip as she gasped for air. His cold hands had made their way to her firm and almost bare ass and was kneading into the soft flesh. She brought her hands up to explore the taught muscles of his triceps before she wrapped her own arms around his neck to pull herself up to deepen the kiss.

 

He cupped his hands up under the cheeks of her behind and lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

He backed up into his truck and felt behind him for the handle of the door. While he was still kissing her greedily, he opened the door and spun her around to put her up onto the bench seat. She squealed as he dropped her onto the seat and crawled in on top of her. He backed her farther into the dark interior of the truck. The farther back she moved, the more his form turned into only a looming shadow. Somehow she could still make out the shining grey points of his eyes, sparkling with lust.

 

He raised himself up and turned around to close the door to his truck before he pressed himself firmly on top of her. She felt the hard length of him pressing into the inside of her thigh. Without thinking she bucked her hips up into it. She wanted to meet his arousal with her own, now slick, desire. He grunted at the contact and seemed to drop any kind of pretense. The hand that wasn’t holding himself up pushed her jacket open and tore at the sequined bra she had been wearing. The one she had put on to meet him for the lap dance. He freed her breasts and as her nipples met the cold air, they hardened instantly. He dropped his head to her chest to take a perky nipple into his warm mouth. As he sucked on her, his free hand went down her stomach to rub her between the legs. His fingers found her soaked through panties and pushed them to the side. He played with the moist heated folds of her body, making him sigh as his tongue worked at her nipples. He dipped his two of his fingertips into her entrance, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her before he brought them up to her swollen clit. His fingers made slow circles around her sweet spot as he brought his mouth back up to hers. He increased the speed and she moaned and whimpered into his mouth.

 

Soon, her moaning became erratic and her breath hitched in her chest every time he made a pass over sensitive concentration of nerves. The moaning became panting and suddenly, his hand was gone. She dropped her head to see where he had gone.

 

_She had been so close to her climax._

 

He had raised up and was working on the buckle of his belt. He tore at the button and zipper of his jeans and freed his engorged manhood. He took himself into his hand and slid the tip up and down the length of her cunt before he pushed himself into her as far as he would go.

 

She cried out as the quivering muscles inside of her clenched around his throbbing cock that was now pulsing in and out of her. He growled low in his chest again and pushed into her harder and faster.

 

She shifted her hips and brought one leg up to his shoulder allowing him deeper inside of her.

 

His hands went down to her hips and ripped her panties off of her body, freeing his hand from having to pull them to the side. He pushed back into her roughly. She cried out and met everyone of his thrusts with her hips to push him as deeply inside of her as possible.

 

Before long, she felt herself being pushed closer and closer to her peak. Her cries raised in pitch as she was pushed over the edge of the precipice. Her legs shook around his waist and she felt him tense as his drove himself to his own orgasm. Suddenly, he withdrew himself from her trembling body and spilled himself onto her stomach. He grunted as his release pooled onto her hipbones and slide down over her hips to the seat below her. He shuddered as his body fell onto hers, held up only by his forearms as he slowed his breathing back down to a normal pace.

 

Feeling the aftershocks of her pleasure, she pressed the hardened peaks of her breasts into his chest. Their breathing synced to a steady rhythm before he pushed himself off of her and kissed her gently on the lips. She felt him smile against her mouth.

 

“So,” he said between still slightly labored breaths. “what else does it take for the monster to get the little birds phone number?”


End file.
